Revelations
Revelations is the sixth and final chapter in Outlast 2. It features a single sub-chapter. Summary The Apocalypse Blake Langermann returns from his memory, holding Jessica's corpse before it disappears. In front of him he sees the followers of the Testament of the New Ezekiel beating the Heretics to death, having finally found the mines and overwhelming Val's forces. One of the followers spots Blake, and they begin chasing him down a cave until falling rocks block their path. Blake drops down and ventures onward, climbing a long staircase upwards and hearing Lynn screaming behind a door. Blake opens the door and finds Lynn at the mouth of the cave. Lynn is covered in dried mud, and is somehow fully pregnant. There is an apocalyptic storm outside, but the two of them are determined to leave. They make their way down into a ruined building, where Lynn lies down on a bed. Her rest is short-lived, however, as Marta starts chasing the couple. They run from her, but she manages to circumnavigate them and ambush them from the front. Lynn runs into a corner and Blake falls over. Marta approaches Blake and prepares her pickaxe when the storm rips the roof off above her and a cross falls from a nearby building, impaling her and killing her instantly. Blake and Lynn continue forward, seeing the chapel in the distance as Lynn's water breaks. As they make their way towards shelter, the storm intensifies. They make it inside the chapel, and Blake lays Lynn down on the torture rack used on Mary. Lynn screams in intense pain as the baby is delivered into Blake's arms. Blake shows the baby to Lynn, who tells him she doesn't see anything there before dying. Blake cries hysterically, shaking Lynn to no avail. He lays down, cradling the child in his arms. Blake falls into another flashback, talking with Jessica in the storage room of St. Sybil High School's kitchen. Jessica tells Blake she heard he hasn't yet kissed Lynn for their scene in an upcoming production of Beauty and the Beast. Blake explains they're saving that for opening night, and it will be a stage kiss. Jessica asks him if Lynn is his girlfriend, and pins him down, revealing this as part of the moments before Jessica's death. Blake awakens, holding the child, now wrapped in cloth. Sitting in front of him is Sullivan Knoth holding a knife. Knoth laments his powerlessness against the child, and his failure to stop their birth. He explains that "God has gone silent", and that every last member of the Testament of the New Ezekiel is dead. He begs Blake to murder the baby before slitting his own throat and dying. Blake exits the chapel, arriving in a dead and empty Temple Gate. He sees that the sun has transformed into a massive ball of fire in the sky, and promises to himself that his child will grow up and do everything Jessica was born to do. After Blake passes by hundreds of dead Testament followers, who seem to have committed suicide evident by cyanide bottles laying around, the sun expands and appears to engulf Temple Gate, and as Blake shields himself from the blast he finds himself back in St. Sybil as a kid, hearing Jessica playfully call to him. He finds her in the kitchen's storage room (depending on how long it took Blake to run back to Jessica when she was being attacked by Loutermilch, she will either appear normally, or pale and corpse-like with her neck bruised as if she were strangled). She grabs his hand, and assures him they'll never let each other go. The two kneel down and pray together. Recordings *The Storm is acquired by filming the massive storm when first leaving the mines. *Fire in the Sky is also acquired by filming the intensifying storm, shortly after Marta's death. *Dead Prophets is acquired by recording Sullivan Knoth's corpse. *She Will Never Die is acquired by recording dozens of dead Temple Gate residents. Achievements/Trophies *'Let No Man Put Asunder' (30 /Silver ) - Reunited with Lynn. *'Revelations' (30 /Silver ) - Witness the end. *'Born Again' (50 /Silver ) - Finish the game. *'The Apostle Paul' (60 /Gold ) - Complete all recordings. *'Asahel' (50 /Silver ) - Finish the game in under 4 hours. *'Prophet' (75 /Gold ) - Finish the game without hiding in a barrel or closet. *'Messiah' (125 /Gold ) - Finish the game in Insane Mode without reloading the camera battery. *'Sanctified' (70 /Gold ) - Finish the game in Hard Mode. *'Preacher' (80 /Gold ) - Finish the game in Nightmare Mode. *'Saint' (100 /Gold ) - Finish the game in Insane Mode. *'Omnipotent' (Platinum ) - Unlock all other trophies. Trivia *The chapter's title refers to the Book of Revelation. *The final part of the soundtrack playing at the end of the game is an excerpt from Ave verum corpus composed by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Outlast 2 chapters